Bob, HHW
Bob HHW & L1G 3 Part II '''is the most brilliant story ever made and the second part of the the most legendary saga ever written. The story So thhe HHW members, despite their extremely long sentences, were actually placed in a minimum-security-prison because L1G was secretly the judge, except Bob who was placed in solitary confinement for 3.2 seconds before being placed with the other HHW users. They tried to escape but they were teleported by a Mark Zuckerburg clone. One day, after three weeks of confinement, SM was playing President Elect 1988 Edition on an acquired IBM Personal Computer/AT Enhanced Model with 512 KB of RAM with two additional 64 KB Upgrade Options bringing the total Random Access Memory to 640 KB, utilizing the Intel iAPX 286 / 80286 High-Performance Integrated-Circuit-Utilizing Microprocessor running at 6 Mhz (6,000 Khz / 6,000,000 Hz) with wait states, simulating rigged elections for many hours. He made an election where Bernie Sanders had 0 electoral votes and 27.7% of the vote, whereas Andrew Yang had 538 electoral votes and 69.69% of the vote!. Just then, Dane and Kerablah, happily married, saw the slanderous anti-Bernie vote totals. Bernie was the Lord and Saviour of the Holy United States, and to slander him this way was an act against God. Dane was extremely angry and kicked SM's IBM Personal Computer/AT Enhanced Model. But it did not work! The computer was undamaged. Dane then decided to simulate a True Bernie Sanders election, but SM grabbed Prosm and Prosm threw random events at Dane until he fell to the floor, a broken and fallen man due to his god being horrendously slandered by the evil zealot heretic StrawberryMaster! Kerablah then appeared, Dane's wife, and went to Bob's room, where he was fantasizing about L3G. Kera then pulled out a Sad Gun and shot Bob's L3G pillow 2,069 times, but it was undamaged. Bob called Hype for Kerablah's treachery towards HHW, and Hype banned Kerablah. Kerablah was sent to Saudi Arabia via Mark Zuckerberg for her crimes. Hype then bought a domain name, copied all the content from Wikia (which still had it, although they were being assaulted by 50,000 FBI, CIA, and NSA officers for their HHW-supporting evil treacherous anti-american bloc supporting crimes) and hosted HHW. People then began to use HHW. This went well for two weeks. After two weeks however, Garfuedk accidentally logged on to HHW in the prison IT room. The prison guards abruptly had a grand mal seizure, all at once, lasting for 11 hours, and then dying. It was great as they could escape! But they had no money, so they didn't. They didn't know that the CIA, NSA, "Blackbird", GCHQ, MI5, MI6, FSB, and FBI had all been informed. But it was fine. Prosm used random events to kill all the backup prison guards, sent after the original ones died of an 11-hour-long grand mal seizure. The force of 2027 Athens commieblock bombings was too great for them, and they also died of a 11-hour-long grand mal seizure, where their limbs spontaneously grew to multiple miles long as they screamed random events. But then 200,000 CIA, NSA, "Blackbird", GCHQ, MI5, MI6, FSB, and FBI agents to prevent HHW's rise appeared! Random events killed 33,333 of them, but Hype needed to grab a lightsaber and join the fight to kill another 20,000. However, the rest of them surrounded and overwhelmed the combined forces of HHW, and many users were sadly killed by random events. In fact, 72% of the HHW users from 2010-present died, unfortunately including Sjmaven!. However, just as the FBI agents were amassing near the HHW servers, preparing to nuke them at least 69,420 times to prevent any zealotous HHW infections from infecting the world, a miracle happened. L3G appeared to Bob! This amazing action was surpassed by what happened next. L3G told Bob how to kill all of the agents, and how to stop them . Bob then did the unthinkable. He summoned a great energy ball of fire around him, and charged for 60 seconds as the FBI agents reached within 15 metres of the servers (that Hoip spent $50,000 on, using sad tax fraud from Yoshi and money laundering from 1Malaysia Development Berhad that he had saved from 2013-2014 just in case he got in this exact situation!) He then exploded, but he had no injures. Every single FBI agent had a 47-hour grand mal seizure due to '''2042 Athens nuclear attack, '''which had not even occurred yet, and then died, with their bodies being sent to American Samoa. They then broke out of prison, and then all of the survivors humped air while screaming "2042 athens nuclear attack." But then, the ultimate weapon, sad, came. '''Part III: Final/Epilogue Coming Soon